


The Concert

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Beatrice has a concert at school and Lucifer helps out.





	The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, I just follow them around and write down what they do.  
> I don't have a beta reader, all mistakes and clumsy constructions are mine!
> 
> 666(ash) words.

“Detective, you look worried?” Lucifer said as he sat on the end of desk doing nothing helpful an usual. 

Chloe frowned and her bottom lip curled over.

“It’s Trixie, she has concert at school in three weeks and I’m not sure she’ll be ready”

“Would you like me to coach the urchin, free of charge of course?”

Chloe looked at the man, wondering if she should accept his offer.

“Can you actually play her instrument?” she asked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. 

“I’m the Devil darling, I can play every instrument.”

That remark earned Lucifer an eye roll in return. Chloe considered the offer then agreed.

“Excellent Detective, we’ll start this afternoon.”

Later that day Lucifer and Trixie sat at the dining table in Chloe’s apartment. 

“Do you like it?” Trixie asked , a smile on her face as she opened the instrument case, “it belongs to the school.”

Lucifer stared at the instrument, took it out of the case then put it back.

“No no, child , this is an abomination, no wonder you Mother is worried. Beatrice, I have not played mine for, well centuries, I’ll have it serviced and then you can use it.”

Beatrice’s face lit up and she threw her arms around Lucifer.

“Thank you”, she whispered in his ear.

“That’s quite enough”, he said prising her off, “ now let’s discuss what you are going to play.”

 

The doorbell chimed as Lucifer entered the repair shop and the man behind the counter looked up and smiled. 

“Good morning”

“Indeed it is” Lucifer replied returning the smile. ‘“I believe you specialise in repair and refurbishment.”

“Yes that is correct sir, what have you got for me?”

Lucifer put the case on the counter and man opened it. 

“My my, this is something special” he said as he lifted the instrument out of the case.

He placed it on the counter and began to examine it, looking for evidence of its origin. After a few minutes he let out a low whistle and stared at the owner. 

“This , this , is a myth, a legend” he stammered, “the legend says it was commissioned by the Devil himself.”

“Indeed it was” , Lucifer said with a grin on his face “Aodh lived up to his name”

The man stared at him, mouth open.

Lucifer continued.

“How long will take to refurbish?”

Shaking himself, the man turned his gaze to the instrument and examined it with a critical eye. 

“Well despite the age, It looks to be in excellent condition, I would say no more than a week.”

“Excellent “ Lucifer said cheerfully, “Friday afternoon OK?”

The man thought for a moment, mentally going over what needed to be done.

“Yes, that will be fine, can I have your name for the receipt?” pencil hovering above the receipt book.

“Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar.”

The man’s draw dropped and the end of his pencil snapped. 

“Allow me” Lucifer said as he reached into his breast pocket for a pen.”

 

For the next three weeks Beatrice practiced almost every night and under Lucifer’s tutelage made rapid progress. 

On the night of the concert Chloe and Lucifer sat in the school hall waiting patiently for Beatrice to take the stage. 

Finally it was her turn, she walked onto the stage carrying her instrument and took a bow. 

Chloe jabbed Lucifer with her elbow. 

“Lucifer what is she wearing?” she whispered in his ear

“I took the liberty of having an outfit made for the occasion,” he whispered back.

 

Beatrice was dressed in a long sleeve top with a lace collar, a red tartan skirt, tights and boots. 

She hoisted the pipes to her shoulder, opened with Amazing Grace, followed by The Skye Boat Song and closed with Auld Lang Syne. 

Chloe watched in awe as her daughter took command of the room while Lucifer listened intently.

When the applause had died down, Chloe leaned over and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she breathed into his ear. 

“You’re welcome darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you were thinking of a violin.


End file.
